A digital communication system of this kind is known from the European patent application EP 0 615 393. In EP 0 615 393 non-voice data packets are transmitted on a cellular voice network by means of so-called data phones whereas voice communication is done via voice phones. In the known system a pool of free voice channels is reserved for the data phones that try to seize a free channel from the pool when a digital data transmission is needed. If unsuccessful, the data phone tries again within a matter of a few seconds. Such a system is not very suitable for mixed voice and non-voice data communication via a single station when there is a need for quickly varying operation modes between voice and/or non-voice data communication. In particular, in multimedia communications the station should be able to very quickly change operation modes at quickly varying communication needs.
Further known is a DECT cordless telephony system as standardised by ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute). In such a DECT system, a TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) TDD Crime Division Duplex) system, voice and non-voice communication are standardised in separate standards. For a voice communication or any other real time communication a continuous stream of data should be guaranteed, whereas for a non-voice data communication it should be guaranteed that the radio link is very reliable. To this end, the DECT data standard prescribes various data formats and protocols to make a data communication link reliable. It is however not disclosed how to arrange the system to make it suitable for quickly varying communication needs, in particular multimedia applications.